1. Field
The present inventive concept herein relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device including a fine pattern using a mask structure formed of a material including carbon.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device includes fine patterns embodying a semiconductor integrated circuit. The fine patterns of the semiconductor device may be manufactured by forming a photoresist pattern on a predetermined lower film for forming a pattern, followed by etching the lower film using the photoresist pattern as an etching mask.